


Wedding Plans

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Wedding Planning, soft, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Just a late night tangled together talking about their wedding.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a sleep series everything is either about sleep or they're just cuddling in bed.

Oikawa laid on top of Iwaizumi under the covers in the dark of their bedroom, their legs tangled and his arms crossed over Iwaizumi’s bare chest like a pillow so he could lay his head on them and look at his fiance. Iwaizumi gazed right back at him, fingers trailing along his arms and over his skin with feather light touches.

“Hajime,” he whispered. “We should get married in spring, when the cherry blossoms bloom. It would make for a really pretty wedding.” Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side, eyes moving to follow his hand as it traced over Oikawa’s skin.

“Don’t a lot of people get married then because of the cherry blossoms?” Oikawa frowned, letting out a low whine.

“Yeah, but our wedding will be better than everyone else’s.” He caught the edge of Iwaizumi’s smile and perked up.

“I’m sure you’ll make it the best spring wedding anyone has ever seen, Tooru.” Oikawa hummed in agreement, shifting upwards so his lips brushed Iwaizumi’s.

“We’ll have a beautiful ceremony, a kick ass reception and awesome photos to document the whole thing.” Iwaizumi’s hand came up to cup the back of his head, olive green eyes on his own brown.

“And what year will this wedding take place?” Oikawa nudged forwards, lips pressing to the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“We already missed the cherry blossoms…” he began. “So if we start planning now… we could be married this next spring.” He kissed along Iwaizumi’s cheek, moving down to suck a mark onto his neck.

“Where does this money come from?” Oikawa moved back up and Iwaizumi kissed him.

“Iwa, did your parents set aside a wedding fund for you?” He asked, nuzzling his fiance.

“They might have mentioned something about one,” he answered and Oikawa pulled back.

“Mine did and would not stop talking about it when they heard we were engaged.” Iwaizumi smiled, lifting his hand that had the ring on it and pressing a kiss to it.

“In their defense, they were excited to hear about you settling down.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, hand slipping away so he could press it against Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I settled down the moment we moved in together. They were just excited that it was you.” At Iwaizumi’s surprised expression Oikawa shook his head. “They love you. Especially my mom.”

“I guess that’s a good thing if we’re getting married.” Oikawa nodded, sitting up so he could look down at Iwaizumi.

“Yep.” He leaned down as Iwaizumi tipped his head back. “And that wedding is taking place this upcoming spring.”

“Yes, it is.” Oikawa smiled, mouth meeting Iwaizumi’s in a kiss. In seconds Iwaizumi had flipped them over, bodies tangled in the covers as they shared messy kisses in the dark.

“Hajime, I love you,” Oikawa murmured, arms crossed over his fiance’s neck. Iwaizumi moved to litter his face with kisses, stopping just next to his ear.

“I love you too,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
